Le coeur peut souffrir éternellement de la blessure d'un vivant
by Linouille77
Summary: One Shot. L'eau se fait rare dans les poumons d'Hermione et pourtant elle avance dans l'eau glacée. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-elle entré dans l'eau ? Est-ce l'heure de sa mort ?


**Disclaimers**: L'histoire ne m'appartient évidement pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de J.K Rowling.

**Rating : M.**

**Genre :** Romance, tragique...

**Bêta**:

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas très douée, je fais des fautes mais s'il-vous-plaît restez un minimum polie dans vos commentaire. J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais je ne cautionne pas les insultes.

* * *

**« Le coeur peut souffrir éternellement de la blessure d'un vivant, - il ne saigne plus sur un mort. »**

_**André Roussin**_

* * *

Les vacances de Noël ont toujours été pour Hermione une source inépuisable de tristesse depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Noël avait beau être un événement majeure dans la vie du château, l'enthousiasme généralement ne parvenait pas à atteindre la jeune élève de Gryffondor. Elle regardaient le lac les yeux emplit de nostalgie et brouillées par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

La soirée était relativement chaude pour l'hiver. Le lac n'était pas gelé, pour le plus grand malheur des amateurs de patinoire, mais la température de l'eau ne devait pas dépasser les 5 degré. La jeune fille en était pleinement consciente pourtant elle se déchaussa et s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée.

L'eau était tellement froide qu'Hermione envisageait de tout abandonner, de sortir de l'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la cheminé de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Seulement si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprit, c'est que la douleur n'est rien comparé à la honte. Or, elle aurait grandement entaché le célèbre honneur des Gryffondor en abandonnant aussi rapidement. Elle continua donc à s'avancer sans même chercher à se réchauffer un minimum.

Elle s'était arrêté alors que l'eau lui arrivait au bassin. Elle sécha ses dernière larme avant de continuer à progresser dans l'étendue glacé. Ses muscle endoloris la faisaient souffrir a tel point qu'elle serra les dents de toute ses forces afin de ne pas crier et de n'alerter personne. La dernière chose qu'il fallait, c'était que quelqu'un intervienne.

A aucun moment elle ne s'inquiéta des conséquences de cet acte. Elle n'y renonça pas même lorsqu'elle senti sa peau la brûler étrangement. Sa vision devint soudainement flou. Sa démarche n'était plus aussi assurée qu'auparavant. Un profond sentiment de malaise s'empara de la Lionne. Sa tête était devenu étrangement lourde. Elle plongeant alors son visage dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus une seule mèches de cheveux puis elle releva la tête.

Elle avait réussi à chasser ses étourdissements ce qui lui permit de s'aventurer encore un peu dans l'eau jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Hermione éprouva alors une vive douleur à la tête. Ses oreilles la brûlaient et la faisait atrocement souffrir. Instinctivement elle tenta de remonter à la surface afin de prendre un peu d'air mais ses muscles endoloris l'en empêchèrent. Elle renouvela ses efforts en vain. Elle tenta de secouer ses bras et ses jambes comme jamais mais seuls ses cheveux parvenaient à se mouvoir dans l'eau.

Le manque d'oxygène se fit rapidement ressentir alors que l'eau pénétrait dangereusement dans ses poumons. La panique céda place à la détermination. Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait récolté exactement ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle avait voulu se retrouver au fond de l'eau sans espoir de survit. Elle avait voulu ressentir de la peur, de la panique à l'idée d'abréger son existence. Elle avait voulu se donner la mort lentement et douloureusement.

L'eau s'agita autour d'elle. Une masse noire s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du lac avant de remonter à sa hauteur. Les paupières à demi close, Hermione ne reconnu pas l'homme qui l'avait attrapé et qui l'a tiré vers le rivage. Alors que l'air balayait à nouveau son visage, elle perdit connaissance. Son sauveur la pris dans ses bras ignorant la fraîcheur du vent amplifiée par les vêtements humides qu'il portait.

Il l'allongea tout en douceur sur un banc qui se trouvait proche d'eux. La nuit noire l'empêchait d'observer la jeune femme. Ne pouvant se rendre compte lui même de l'état de la Lionne, il la reprit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient désert étant donné que la plupart des élèves se délectaient encore dans la grande salle. L'homme entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda l'infirmière en le voyant trempé jusqu'aux os. « et qui-est-ce ? » ajouta t-elle en voyant Hermione.  
« Hermione Granger » répondit-il.

L'infirmière porta la main à sa bouche en lançant un cri de stupeur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

«Posez-la sur le lit et aller vous sécher je m'en occupe. » ordonna t-elle.

Il ne chercha pas à répliquer estimant que son élève n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre. Elle était très pâle. Ses lèvres étaient devenu bleu et sa respiration semblait très faible. Il avait préféré quitter l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de ne plus ressentir ce pincement au cœur. Il avait déjà ressentis un mal semblable quand Lily Potter avait perdu la vie. Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il décida de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur McGonagald. Accompagné de ces derniers, il franchit à nouveau la porte de l'infirmerie.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers le seul lit occupée. La jeune fille était réveillée et avait reprit certaine couleur. Lorsqu'il atteignit son lit, Pomfresh s'évertuait à lui administrer une boisson chaude.

« Comment va t-elle ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore inquiet.  
« Il s'en est fallu de peu mais elle va s'en sortir. » répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante tout en regardant la jeune fille qui s'était rendormit.  
« Tant mieux » soupira le directeur.  
« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » intervint Minerva.  
« Severus? » questionna Dumbledore.

Le professeur de potion se laissa tomber sur un lit proche de celui de son élève. Il prit son visage entre ses mains avant de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il se ressaisit et répondit.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle se noyait lorsque je suis arrivé. »

Il soupira bruyamment. L'élève qu'il tyrannisait depuis son entré à Poudlard avait faillis perdre la vie. Et si elle avait tenté de se suicider ? Et si c'était de sa faute ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ces derniers temps il n'avait pas été si dur que ça avec elle. Il s'était même plutôt admirablement bien comporté avec elle. Alors que s'était-il passé ? De nombreuses questions sans réponses le tiraillaient. Il était plongé dans une réflexion tellement intense qu'il n'entendit pas les deux professeurs quitter la pièce en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Professeur rogue ? Professeur rogue ? » insista l'infirmière.  
« Oui ? » répondit-il.  
« Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. » lui assura t-elle.  
« Très bien alors je reviendrais demain. » lança-t-il.

Il quittait la pièce lorsque l'infirmière l'interpella. Il se retourna.

« Vous allez bien ? Avec toute cette agitation je ne vous ai pas examiné. » grogna t-elle.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai été que brièvement dans l'eau. » avoua t-il.  
« Comme vous le voulez mais buvez quelque chose de chaud avant de dormir. » conseilla t-elle.

Severus quitta l'infirmerie non sans regarder une dernière fois la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements l'adrénaline s'estompa et la fatigue repris le dessus. Il s'endormit sans même suivre le conseil prodigué par l'infirmière.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain l'esprit embrouillé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir des événements de la veille. Se redressant vivement, elle empoigna ses vêtements et ses chaussures avant de courir à la salle de bain. Il pris une douche brûlante qui l'aida à dissiper la douleur de ses membres endoloris.

Une fois propre et habillé il couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua que le professeur de métamorphose et Dumbledore se trouvait au chevet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était réveillé. Son regard se tourna vers Severus lorsqu'elle l'entendis soupirer de soulagement en la voyant consciente.

« Severus approchez. » ordonna le directeur.

Hermione baissa la tête lorsqu'il se trouva à seulement quelque mètre de lui. Dumbledore avait dû lui révéler qui l'avait sorti de l'eau. Severus l'observait avec tristesse. Pas un seul instant il ne détourna le regard de son élève. Pas même lorsque Dumbledore, McGonagald et Pomfresh prirent congé. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa affectueusement sa joue tout en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de prononcer un mot, un seul.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa la tête et commença à pleurer. D'un geste maladroit qu'il voulait rassurant, le professeur de potion tapota doucement son épaule gauche tout en caressant son dos à l'aide de la main qu'il lui restait. Hermione se détendit et s'en même s'en rendre compte, s'enfonça dans les bras de son professeur. Ne sachant que faire, il continua de la rassura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la déposa ensuite sur le lit avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Jamais le cours commun des serpentard et Gryffondor ne lui avait paru aussi long. Il ne cessait de fixer la chaise libre au premier rang, celle sur laquelle Hermione prenait toujours place. Il n'eut même pas le cœur à retirer injustement des points au Gryffondor ce qui étonna fortement les élèves, encore plus que l'absence de la surdouée.

Severus pestait contre le temps. D'après lui la fin de la journée n'était pas arrivée assez rapidement.A peine entré dans ses appartements, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Énervé, il ouvrit et découvrit Granger. Il l'invita à entrer et s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il prit place à coté d'elle en silence. Il ne voulait pas parler et déclencher des larmes comme il l'avait fait en début de matinée.

« J'ai tenté de me suicider. » avoua Hermione en baissant la tête.

Severus accusa le coup et attendit qu'elle s'explique. Voyant qu'elle se taisait, il intervint.

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui avant de les rabaisser.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il sentait au plus profond de lui même qu'elle lui mentait. Il avait perçu de l'hésitation dans sa voix, comme si elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il voulait tellement qu'elle se confie à lui. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il voulait l'aider.

« Vous mentez. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je ne vous veux pas de mal. » affirma t-il.  
« Je... » commença t-elle. « Non, rien. »µ  
« Regardez-moi. Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! »

Sans même remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé, il prit son menton dans sa main et la força à relever la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta t-il.  
« Je n'en peux plus d'être une sorcière. » lâcha t-elle. « Mes parents m'ont élevé de façon à ce que je crois en la magie mais jamais ils ne se seraient doutés de ce qui arriverait. Ils n'ont pas accepter que je sois sorcière. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre à leurs yeux ! »

Elle renifla bruyamment avant de poursuivre son récit.

« Ils me dévisagent sans cesse, ils me parlent comme à la dernière des moins que rien et... »  
« Et ? » demanda t-il intéressé.  
« Ils me frappent. » lâcha t-elle difficilement.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais il la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait connu le rejet et la maltraitance, il la comprenait donc parfaitement. Il était tout de même révulsé par l'attitude des Granger. Ils avaient tellement de raison d'être fières d'elle. Leur fille, bien que née de parents Moldus, était la première de sa classe et la plus brillante sorcière que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. Il rompit l'étreinte et alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle but immédiatement.

« Peut-être faudrait-il en parler au professeur Dumbledore. » lâcha t-il.  
« A quoi bon. » répondit-elle.

Elle sécha ses larmes et le regarda.

« Avant d'essayer de me tuer, je me suis promis une chose. » avoua t-elle.  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda t-il intéressé.  
« Je me suis dis que si jamais la mort ne voulait pas de moi, ou si je n'arrivais pas à aller jusqu'au bout, je ne m'enfuirais de chez moi. » déclara t-elle.  
« Pour aller où ? » lui demanda t-il.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à cette question.

« Je n'en ai aucun idée. Mais rien ne peut être pire que là-bas. »  
« Reste ici. » lança t-il sans même réfléchir.  
« Ici ? » répéta t-elle.

Severus prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout cette histoire. Il voulait être égoïste et tout faire pour qu'elle reste près de lui. Il la voulait pour lui seule. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle accepte ? La solution s'imposa à son esprit. Mort de peur, il se lança dans sa confession.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été gentil avec toi, je ne l'ai même jamais été. Donc je comprendrais que tu veuille plutôt allez chez Weasley ou Potter mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. » lâcha t-il rapidement. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand je t'ai vu inconsciente, presque morte je... Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de t'appeler par ton prénom et te tutoyer. »

Il regardait toujours la jeune fille en attente d'une réponse. Elle releva la tête, le regarda et lui souri.

« Je suis d'accord, Severus. »

Euphorique, il pris son visage entre ses mains et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur celle-ci. Hermione répondit en l'embrassant à son tour. Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Haletant, il déposa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu !  
N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis.**

**(réponse aux anonymes en bas de ce chapitre si il y en a. Mis à jour régulièrement alors n'hésitez pas.)**


End file.
